Life Doesn't Rhyme
by The Unsolvable Riddle
Summary: When everything else is thrown offbeat, gravity still holds true. Act Seven! Yay! Kindasorta AU, Shuichi x Yuki. Cheesy summary? I think so.
1. Opening Act : Wannabe

AN/Warnings: Gee, um, shounen-ai? Heh. Not much, just your basic Shuichi/Yuki with a twist. Set in basically the same universe, but neither Shuichi's or Yuki's jobs have come through to support them. Shuichi works at a bar, and Yuki's an alcoholic…So, neither have fangirls, neither is famous, and neither have enough money. You'll also have to bear with me, as they don't know each other well. A bit of one-sided crushing from Shuichi at the beginning, but I don't know if this is one-shot or if I'll follow this up. Slightly inspired from a Barry Manilow song, 'Mandy', it's one of my favorites, but I'd forgotten about it. Reminds me a bit of Yuki, really. I'm not sure if this is a OOC, but I tried. I just wrote most of it one night, polished it up and uploaded it. :P

I don't own Gravitation, it belongs to Maki Murakami, nor the song 'Mandy'. *bows* 

Life Doesn't Rhyme

Shuichi sighed as he dried a glass. He looked up at the TV, where ASK, along with a few other groups, were on Quiz de Pon. They had just won, and were performing. Shuichi could have sworn he saw Tohma Seguchi on the set, but he could have been dreaming. It was a rerun of the show, obviously, since it was so late at night. Sleep never seemed to find him in this place, though. 

Hiroshi Nakano, his best friend, leaned over Shuichi's shoulder, startling the pink-haired boy. 

"Ah, Shu, you boyfriend's here." Shuichi laughed weakly, turning to the door where a tall blonde had stalked in. His familiar, harsh golden gaze found Shuichi, and he barked out orders for his drink. Something on the rocks. It didn't really matter, the blonde just wanted to drown everything anyway. 

The bar Shuichi, Hiro and their other friend Suguru worked at wasn't totally obscure, but wasn't the most popular. It was their only choice, after two years of trying to get a record deal at NG. Besides, knowing you weren't alone in your loss, considering how many men and women came here solely to forget, was rather comforting. 

Now, the blonde, Yuki Eiri, wasn't really Shuichi's boyfriend. Not in this reality, anyway. Shuichi slid Yuki his drink, nodding when the blonde murmured a thanks. 

It was strange, though. The blonde always told what he wanted to Shuichi, never Hiro, Suguru or anyone else who was around at the time. He always came on Tuesdays, Saturdays and Fridays, the days Shuichi had the all-night shifts. It was mild fascination for both parties, perhaps more so for Shuichi. 

Laughing at Suguru's friendly insult that he had fired at Hiro, Shuichi filled a few shots of some hard liquor, passing them to a group who had just sat down. 

Knowingly let his gaze wander back to the blonde a few seats down, Shuichi watched as Yuki stared blankly into the bottom of the glass. For a split second, Yuki Eiri looked completely lost. When he caught Shuichi staring at him, the lost look froze into a glare. Shuichi jumped, laughing nervously. 

Much to Yuki's annoyance, the pink-haired bartender's gaze had followed him when he had returned to his drink. Slamming the glass down, he caused the boy to jump again, nearly spilling whatever alcoholic concoction he had in his hands. Realizing he had been caught staring _twice_, the bartender blushed and bowed his head. He suddenly found the sink fascinating, and shuffled over to it, so his back was to the blonde. 

He knew Yuki Eiri was a starving artist. A writer, though. The man hadn't been able to get enough recognition for any of his romance novels. Yuki Eiri was his pen name as well, his real name was Eiri Uesugi, or something like it. He didn't use it because he had killed someone, apparently. Shuichi preferred Yuki, though. It seemed to fit. 

Don't tell anyone, but Shuichi had bought one or two of his books, and while he himself wasn't one for literature, they were _good_. Captivating even. It was strange to think of such a cold man writing such perfect words. It also felt good to know he had been able to contribute to the man's life, even if at least a little, since he did take his money from him almost every night. But how had he managed to get no response from them? He was sure any girl would have liked them…maybe he should show one to his sister. She loved that kind of stuff. Besides, he was a looker too. You didn't see many faired-haired people around. Girls love sensitive, good-looking guys. It's the type they all want to marry, isn't it? 

Finally summoning up enough courage to turn around, he was met with Suguru's faint smile, Hiro's grin and…

Oh dear God. Yuki Eiri was staring at him. For a split second, it didn't look like his usual glare, but even if it hadn't been, it quickly turned into one. Shuichi sighed, and, cursing his own stubbornness, walked up to the blonde. 

"Need a refill?" Shuichi motioned down to the empty glass. The writer nodded, and took a box of cigarettes and a lighter from his pocket. "Same thing?" Another nod. Rolling his eyes at the blonde's lack of speech, he was caught off guard when he began to talk. 

"Shuichi, right?" Said boy coughed lightly as the blonde exhaled, smoke billowing. 

"Yeah. Shuichi Shindou." Yuki nodded, as if he already knew. "Uh…you're a writer, right?" Shuichi was startled when the blonde's head snapped up, again fumbling with his drink. Something was out of place. 

"How would you know?" This presented Shuichi with two choices. Tell the truth ("Well, you do tell me every time you get totally wasted. Did you know you were a poetic drunk? 'Oh, I'm a writer, you know? You're either famous, or a nobody. People either love your work, or think it's total garbage.' I didn't know you were so filled with angst, but I think I'm falling in love with you.") or to lie. 

Lie it was, then. 

"My sister…she likes your stuff." Yuki raised his eyebrows, deciding to let it rest. A blatant lie, but a good one none the less. His very few fans, they were girls. One day, they said. One day you'll release the biggest hit Japan's ever known. Then they'll be sorry.

Would they be? Maybe in his ideal world. 

Letting the cigarette dangle in his mouth, he stared at his drink. Hearing the rustle of clothes, he looked up and watched as the cigarette was plucked right out of his mouth. Finding Shuichi with the cigarette between his fingers. 

"You smoke?" Shuichi laughed once, short and curt, at this. Grinding the cigarette onto the nearest surface that wouldn't combust, he smirked.

"Hardly." Yuki rolled his eyes, reaching for another cigarette, only to find them whisked away from him as well. "You're going to rot your lungs." 

When had he, Shuichi Shindou, gotten so flirty? Especially with another guy. He usually couldn't talk to girls like this. Wait a minute, he _didn't_ talk to girls like this. Then again, Yuki wasn't a girl, was he?

It was the blonde's turn to laugh. 

"So I've been told. Now, I'm dirt poor and have no life. I should be finding the quickest route to Hell as possible. Oh, thanks." He took the refilled glass, downing at least half of it in a gulp. "So, Mr. Shindou, how many disappointments can you tally up?" 

Shuichi paused for effect, putting his elbow on the bar and resting his head in his hand in slightly deep thought. 

"I'm failing in school, I'm broke, I have little to no life, and people aren't accepting souls as payment, so I can't get a record deal. I work at an obscure bar, and talk to an obscure writer. Beat that, pretty boy." 

"Don't tell _me_ I'm pretty, you wannabe pop star. Who do you think you are, Ryuichi Sakuma or something? But, simply to prove it…My father wants me to come home and be a monk, my brother's a pervert obsessed with lead singers, I have no love life, my editor bugs me about my work and deadlines even though no one knows who I am, I go to an obscure bar and I talk to a wannabe singer. Game, set, match." Yuki flicked the lighter on and then off. On, off, on, off. 

When Shuichi's breath danced on his nose, Yuki looked up, almost bumping foreheads with the pink-haired boy. 

…He hadn't realized they had gotten so close. Shuichi's eyes widened, but he didn't move back. To be honest, he didn't think he could. 

From the other end of the bar, Hiro nudged Suguru, who raised both eyebrows, questioning the logic of the scene. Shuichi was lucky it was a relatively quiet night, or he would have been in trouble. Over excessive flirting with the customers wasn't usually appreciated. 

"Yuki, I…" Shuichi fumbled for words, but neither advanced or retreated. 

"Shut up." This was effectively followed with Shuichi's mouth being put out of service…or rather, to be used for different, much more interesting uses.

For example, kissing Yuki. Even though he tasted like alcohol and cigarettes and cheap cologne, Shuichi really didn't mind, since the fact that he was being kissed by near-complete stranger was a much more thought provoking subject. 

The fact that the bar cut them off annoyed Yuki. He couldn't do much when a wall was in between him and the current object of his concentration. Then he realized this object, no matter how girly, was a guy. 

Hello? One wake-up call for EIRI UESUGI! You're kissing a guy. Nuh-uh. You're supposed to back away now, not keep on kissing him. You like girls, remember? Hot girls. Dammit, stop kissing the cute freak! You are so wasted, it's not even funny. Ugh, no tongue! No, no, no, NO! 

Deciding that his inner monologue was more annoying than it should be, Yuki broke away from the other, leaving the 'cute freak' wanting more, eyes glazed over and lips still parted. 

Suguru's whistle was low and long, while Hiro watched with careful eyes the man who had become Shuichi's object of affection. 

It had started out simply because he looked like an American, he looked different, not that Shuichi was considered 'normal'. When the blonde had been able to get himself drunk enough, he would spill his life story to Shuichi, probably because he had no one else to tell it to. Shuichi always listened. Yuki probably didn't remember any of it, but his 'friend' had managed to get him into a taxi and send him home almost every time, or at least gave him time to sober up. 

Realizing he had probably just given this boy about five million false hopes, Yuki dug whatever he had left of his money out from his pockets, threw it onto the bar, and rose from his seat.

"Yuki…" It was barely even spoken. Yuki had turned around, preparing to leave. "You'll be back, right?" It was only Friday…both would be here tomorrow too, for another all-nighter. Shuichi had already started counting the money, and cleaning up after the blonde. He couldn't figure out why his hands wouldn't stop shaking, or why his heart was beating so fast, or why he felt so rattled up. 

The blonde must have stolen the cigarettes back when he was kissing Shuichi, because he lit one, inhaling and then taking it away from his lips. 

"I don't kiss and tell."

__

Of course, you idiot. 

-------

AN: I'm bad at endings. *shoots ending* 

Who likes poeticdrunk!Yuki? I do. :3 His (still partially straight) inner monologue was fun to right as well. Oh, don't you hate lost opportunities?

As I was typing the part where Yuki threw the money onto the bar, that scene from Moulin Rouge attacked my mind. "I've paid my whore!" XD

I thought this was nifty idea, but people are probably like 'OMGWTF are you on, you crazed fangirl?!'. Um…should I continue? *goes out onto the streets to beg for reviews*


	2. Act One : Out Like a Light

AN/Warnings: *Jaws music*

WAI~ ! *jumps up and glomps reviewers* Domo arigato for reviewing! I love reviews, especially in the morning, they make me insanely happy for the rest of the day. Reviews make my day so much better. ^___^

…Look! This is still on the first page! I'm so used to writing fiction for stuff that has so much stuff updated at once that mine somehow ends up on the fifth page. It's been my goal to write one chapter or a one-shot that gets 10 reviews by itself, so this came pretty damn close, and have you thank you guys for that.

Rinuah: Drunken bar fights sound good to me! There are some in this chapter, but Yuki doesn't do any saving. Thanks for reviewing, and also thanks for giving me an idea for this chapter. ^___^ *idea stealer*

HikariChang: *glomps* Thanks for such an energetic review! X3 Eh, Hiro and Suguru? I'm not familiar enough with Suguru's character to tell you right now what's going to happen, but I'll see what I can do. *plots* Ayaka's alright, but I think being a shounen-ai fan for too long causes you to inherently dislike straight girls in a series. Maybe I'm just weird like that. *needs help*

Briefs Hikaru, broken dream, chiyuri, duenna: Aie! *blushes* Thanks for such kind words, and pushing for me to continue. :D Writing fanfiction is so much more fun when you know that there's people behind you. *cheesy smile* 

Anna Sartin: Shuichi & Yuki's relationship will probably be a little more bitter on Shuichi's side (I don't think Yuki *could* get more bitter), since he's not successful, but basically the same, because they're still them. Thanks so much for reviewing!

Fire Dragon: It's always good to know I'm keeping the characters IC. Domo for reviewing, I'm glad you liked it. 

Aeryith: Stalker. X3 I'm not a very confident person, but thanks for the encouragement! *glomps* By the way, your art is so pretty. *__* *profile addict* 

…'Glomp' should be in the dictionary, but the spellchecker doesn't believe me. 

Info: Shuichi/Yuki (for life!), AU, mild violence & swearing (I actually managed *no* profanity last chapter. Oh well), Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami. This takes place right after the last chapter. 

Life Doesn't Rhyme

Once Yuki Eiri had walked out of the bar, Shuichi lost any and all composure. Blushing heavily but still grinning madly, Hiro laughed and slung an arm around his friend. Teasing him only caused Shuichi to become more embarrassed, and Suguru simply smiled and continued taking orders.

Most of the people in the bar hadn't actually seen the scene, they were either too drunk and didn't care, or were sober enough to notice, but thought the blonde to be drunk himself. Either way, it wasn't much of their concern. 

The routine of the bar soon went back to normal. Since Yuki had left earlier than usual (it was still only two A.M., the blonde usually pulled an all-nighter), Shuichi's attention didn't wander, but he was bored. The blonde's bitter presence usually sparked up the night at least at little. Unless, of course, he became totally wasted and passed out. That was amusing too, though, and he was cute when he was unconscious. 

One or two fights broke out, as per usual, but it was a relatively calm night. The fights were either left to simmer down, or Hiro was dispatched to become peacemaker, and in the worst cases, the one who ended the fight. The teenager did have a few bruises and scars from previous weeks, and had caused quite a few himself. 

Absent-mindedly shaking someone's drink, Shuichi found his mind always being dragged back to the part where Yuki leaned over and attacked his mouth. He didn't really mind, but from what he had seen from the blonde, it seemed a little out of character. 

Considering himself lucky, Shuichi smiled and poured the mixture into a glass. Suguru picked it up on his way over to another table, leaving the pink-haired boy without something to do. For the moment. 

The night dragged on, and Shuichi somehow made it to five A.M., when the bar closed. Hiro and Suguru lived in a different direction from Shuichi, even though they were all relatively close to each other. 

As they ushered the remaining drunkards out, Shuichi locked the door behind him, yawning as he tested the door, just to be sure. It was amazing, he was always overcome by sleep the minute he stepped out of the building, like it had been waiting for him outside. 

"Awh, Shuichi, did you have a busy night?" Hiro teased, laughing as he dodged a swipe from Shuichi. "Just tell your mom you were out kissing the boys again, I'm sure she won't mind." He ran off, turning around when he had gotten away far enough. Suguru shook his head, said goodnight to Shuichi, and followed the brunet. 

"Yeah, you better stay away from me!" Shuichi shouted to Hiro, who stuck out his tongue. "Night Suguru, night Hiro." The two shouted back the same. Shuichi turned around and walked towards his house, his eyes aching from lack of sleep. 

Friday nights were alright, he could sleep in Saturday. Tuesday nights and Wednesday mornings were killer, though. He had a hard time staying awake in school, and the fact that he couldn't really catch up on his sleep until Saturday did cause him a lot of trouble. He managed, though. Somehow. 

Opening the door to his house and closing it gently behind him, he stumbled to the couch and almost instantly fell asleep. 

---

Waking up to find his mother humming in the kitchen and a blanket draped over him. He yawned again, rubbing his eyes and running a hand through his hair. 

"Shuichi! You lazy thing, it's almost noon. Come on, you must be starving." Shuichi found his stomach agreed with his mother's statement. He pushed himself off of the couch and found his way to food. "Now, Hiro called earlier and said you had to be at work by seven tonight, something about opening up early. So, after you eat you can go upstairs and take a shower, and sort things out from there." 

Muttering and finishing off 'breakfast', Shuichi walked up the stairs, hoping a shower would wake him up. 

Thankfully, it did. He stayed upstairs to do what homework he had, even though it was probably a half-assed job, he wasn't in the mood to care. Deciding he'd rather go stalk down Hiro or Suguru than stay home all day, he grabbed his coat, shouted a goodbye to whoever was in the house, and went outside. 

It was about four by the time he had escaped his house, meaning he only had three hours to find something to do. Deciding wandering around town would do for now, he set out to waste the hours.

Walking into a book and music store, Shuichi found an old, rather rare Nittle Grasper CD. Grinning manically to himself, Shuichi went through the book section, on his way to the register. He should have enough money to pay for it…

About half way there, he froze, backtracked, and hid behind a bookshelf. 

Of all the places in the entire world. Why him? Why now? 

There was Yuki Eiri, sitting in a chair, book in hand. Whatever he was reading had to be good, he didn't look as pissed off as usual. He had glasses on as well, and Shuichi paled when he spoke.

"I know you're there." Sighing in defeat, the pink haired wonder slunk out from behind the safety of the bookshelf and faced the unimpressed writer. 

"Oh, uh, hi Yuki." Smiling nervously, the boy bounced from one foot to another, trying to convince himself not to act like an idiot. The blonde sighed, obviously bored and annoyed. 

"Look. Just because I kissed you last night does _not_ mean you have to go schoolgirl on me. It also means that I'm _not_ head over heels in love with you, alright? I was probably drunk out of my mind." He kept his voice down, obviously not wanting people to know. Shuichi nodded frantically, still nervous.

"No, it's not that, but, but-" Within this small space of time, the blonde had managed to stand up, loom over Shuichi, and put a finger to his lips to silence him. 

"You never shut up, do you?" Shuichi grinned sheepishly and shook his head, causing Yuki to roll his eyes and back off. Picking up whatever book he had been reading, Yuki then put his glasses in an inner coat pocket. "I'll see you tonight, alright?" He gave the boy a short wave, and then headed up towards the register. 

It took about ten seconds for this to sink in. When it finally did, Shuichi smiled, looking down at Ryuichi on the cover of the CD, Tohma and Noriko behind him.

…Maybe Yuki wasn't as cold as he'd like to be?

---

"Hiro! Suguru! I'm here!" Shuichi grinned as the two looked up from behind the bar. Suguru was putting glasses away, while Hiro was polishing the bar. 

"Oh, hey Shuichi." 

Both couldn't help but notice the pink haired boy's infectious happiness. Grinning, Hiro leaned on the bar and raised an eyebrow. "Someone's a happy bunny." Shuichi laughed, slipping in behind the bar and shrugging. 

"I found a pretty rare Nittle Grasper CD I've been looking for." Hiro rolled his eyes at this excuse, and Shuichi stuck out his tongue. "It's the truth! It has a remixed version of Sleepless Beauty, and some hidden tracks. I think it has DVD options too."

"Of course, Shuichi. What ever you say." The look on Suguru's face told Shuichi he agreed with Hiro.

"You're all against me! Not fair." The boy pouted, and Hiro laughed.

"Come on, Shu, help us finish setting up." 

Shuichi was practically bouncing around the bar, waiting for 'no one! _Honest_!' which, of course, meant Yuki. However, he didn't spill drinks and he didn't forget orders, so the others had no excuse to tease him. 

Until Yuki Eiri stalked into the bar once again. 

Desperately trying to ignore Suguru's whistles and Hiro's catcalls, Shuichi smiled weakly and nodded when the blonde demanded another order once again. 

It was like nothing had changed at all. So, trying his best to seem indifferent, Shuichi got Yuki's drink and set off to take someone else's order, desperately trying to keep his mind off of it. Don't think about it, that only makes it worse. 

The rest of that night was spent by the two in partially uncomfortable silence, even with the roar of the bar in both of their ears. 

That was, until Yuki somehow got into a fight with another guy. Shuichi hadn't been paying attention, he had been on the other side of the room. When one of them dropped their glasses, though, that caught just above everyone's attention. Except those who were near comatose. 

The other man threw the first punch, he was obviously more intoxicated than Yuki, who dodged it rather easily. He caught the next punch, twisting the man's arm behind his back and then stepping back. 

Shuichi set the tray down on the nearest table, and ran up to the two, trying to break up the fight. This was usually Hiro's job, but he wanted to do _something_. 

"Yuki! Come on, stop it!" He begged, but couldn't seem to get the blonde's attention, he couldn't get those eyes to focus on him. 

Until he managed to worm his way right in between him and the man he was fighting. This was also, however, when Yuki decided to snap his arm back. Both of their eyes widened, and Shuichi had already forgiven Yuki before his fist even hit. 

The two men left standing backed away from the boy, who reeled and stumbled. He tried to focus on the stunned Yuki in front of him, but he kept snapping in and out of view. Blood roared in his ears, he could feel his heart pounding. Gasping, he took another step forward, let the darkness that had been intensifying in his head consume him, and felt himself falling. 

He never hit the ground. 

-------

AN: How romantic of Yuki. How hard you punch them is how much you care. Shuichi's gonna have a bruise for a while, eh? Go for the jaw bone, Yuki! I have fainted myself, so I know what poor Shuichi's going through. I enjoy injuring main characters, emotionally and physically. 

Anyways, their relationship is probably going to develop **slowly**, so you'll have to bear with me. I'll try to make it a fun ride though. 

I've been writing these things fast, eh? You people are just so damn lucky. XD

Reviews make Shuichi's injuries disappear faster than humanly possible! Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles is out on the 27th! Yay! The Gravitation anime is out in June…which makes June seem so far away. ;__; In other notes, I will be leaving for Washington D.C. with my school on Tuesday and will be back that Friday, so that either means I'll be struck by inspiration and type something very quickly before I leave, or I'll have almost a week to think about ideas. See you guys next time, and once again, thanks for such great reviews! 


	3. Act Two : Flinch

AN/Warnings: Sugoi! More reviews. They're so much fun to read, and absolutely make my day. Are the reviews messed up for other people? I think FF.net has a glitch or something, so I'm very sorry if I missed you. Also, Quick Edit has killed my pretty asterisks, so I had to use colons instead. But now I get to go back and edit all of the stories that had their format messed up. Squee!

Inori-Sakura: ::glomps:: Coyote Ugly!Shuichi? Stop it, the mental images are distracting. ::Shuichi shimmies by in a skirt:: Drunken bar sex sounds good to me, but poor Hiro worked so hard on making the bar shiny. XP Thanks for reviewing, great to know you like it. And you faved it! ::glomps again::

Juliannarose: I'm glad you like it! Domo for reviewing.

Rinuah: You think I can resist a plot twist like murder? Never! Don't worry, Yuki Kitazawa will prove to be a nice angst point. I've always thought of Yuki to be good fighter (and strangely enough, a decent singer, but I don't know where that came from), especially since he taught ASK not to mess with his Shu-chan. :3 Thanks for reviewing again!

Briefs Hikaru: Bad things happen to Shu when he tries to break up fights. ;-; Domo for reviewing again!

Driven to insanity: Yeah, it's a slightly weird premise, but I wondered how different Shuichi would be if he wasn't as lucky as he is in the manga. Glad you liked it!

Bishie Lovers 'R' Us: Love the username. X3 Yes, yaoi in the bar is always fun, fun, fun! Maybe not for the whole family, but for the fangirls at least. Thanks for reviewing!

IceraMyst: Wai! Glad you like it, and you faved it! hugs I just noticed in the very early manga, Shuichi does work in a bar, I had totally forgot. I had to go back to check on Shuichi's sister's name, because she sort of disappears. Yuki also has very long fingernails for a guy. O-o; Cat fight! Rawr.

Info: Shuichi/Yuki (because canon **can** be good), mild language. Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami. Once again, takes place right after the last chapter.

Anyways, hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Life Doesn't Rhyme

"Go! Get out!" Hiro chased the other man out, even though he was probably still drunk and unstable on his feet. "Son of a bitch." He added as an afterthought, before turning back to the bar, which had already started to slip back into that irreversible rhythm and routine. People were laughing and drinking again, like nothing had happened. Suguru had taken Shuichi's tray and handed out the drinks, before coming back to check on the boy.

Yuki had caught the boy quite easily, simply slipping his arms around him and keeping his head level with the rest of his body. He was looking down at Shuichi, his face expressionless. As Hiro watched the blonde, he thought, even if for only a second, he saw something else. Daring to calling it compassion or care, the mere thought of it was banished when he looked up at Hiro, obviously annoyed.

Shuichi, what have you gotten yourself into?

Hiro smiled uneasily, and spoke up. "You want to take him home? Even if he comes to, he won't be able to work very well." Yuki nodded, standing up and cradling Shuichi.

"Just tell me where he lives."

Hiro gave directions and the address, helping Yuki get out of the bar by opening the door and waving him out. Suguru appeared next to him, watching the blonde walk down the road as if he was carrying groceries instead of a body.

"Some crazy nights we've been having, huh?" Hiro smiled, nodding in agreement.

"What scares me even more is that this is probably the beginning." The two went back inside, Suguru closing the door behind him.

---

Yuki Eiri walked up to the door, adjusting the boy in his arms so he could ring the doorbell. He hoped this was the right house, otherwise it'd be a little strange, having a blonde haired stranger holding what looked like a dead pink haired boy. Though, if this was the right house, the fact that whoever opened the door would actually know the boy was probably more disturbing.

When a blonde girl opened the door, she found herself staring at a tall blonde, trying to find her voice. Whoever he was, he was _hot._ However, when she saw who was in his arms, she yelped.

"Oh, Shuichi! Please, come in." She opened the door all of the way, and fell silent when the blonde began to explain.

"He got knocked out at work, there was a fight." Yuki assumed this was Shuichi's sister, since there was some resemblance. The girl nodded, leading him up the stairs. "I'm sure he'll be alright, he didn't hit the floor." She opened the door to his room, grimacing at the mess.

There were synthesizers and keyboards in every corner of the room, as well as a computer and a few other electronics that Yuki couldn't name off the top of his head. His bed was off to one side, Yuki had to step over five million things and almost tripped over some wires. Finally reaching his destination, Yuki gently laid Shuichi down on the bed, even though the boy complained and tried to cling to the blonde.

"Sorry about the mess. The name's Maiko, by the way," Yuki nodded, and she realized he wasn't going to leave just yet. "I'll be downstairs if you need me." She smiled and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

He looks familiar…I should have asked for his name.

Maiko shrugged to herself, and walked back downstairs. The blonde stranger was lucky she was home, her boyfriend had cancelled their date and her parents were still out.

---

Yuki was rather torn on the situation. It was just about midnight, and he didn't feel like going back to the bar, but wasn't exactly in the mood to deal with a conscious Shuichi.

Why's that, huh? Because you had to go and start caring about the idiotic pink haired freak. You're going soft in your old age. No good will come of this, Eiri Uesugi!

Scoffing at his ever-persistent inner monologue, Yuki looked around the room, finding Shuichi's desk to be the most organized space. Wandering over and rummaging through the papers and blank music sheets, Yuki was surprised to find three books stacked, each on top of the other. Funny, he recognized these. The dustcovers were missing, and the blank covers of the books gave no clues as to what they contained, but they were familiar. Rather curious, Yuki picked up the book on top of the pile, and began skimming the pages.

Realizing they were his own words, the blonde smirked. No wonder Maiko hadn't recognized him, Shuichi was the fan.

Snapping the book shut and returning it to it's original spot, Yuki's attention shifted back to the unconscious boy on the bed. The bed complained when he sat down on the edge of it, and Shuichi mumbled something and squirmed towards the new presence.

Blue eyes were suddenly staring groggily up at Yuki, as he yawned and tried to sit up. The blonde held his shoulder and forced him back down onto the pillow, annoyed once again.

"You stay down." Shuichi nodded only once, it was slow and his head almost got stuck in it's dipped position. When he looked up again, he smiled.

"Yuki? Izzat you?" The man in question nodded, gingerly placing a thumb just below a hazy blue eye.

"Ow…Yuki, that hurts." The boy winced, and the hand was taken back. He was going to have a black eye for a good while.

"I'm going to leave. You go back to sleep, idiot." Shuichi was too dazed to complain, and let his eyelids flutter, and then close.

When his breathing had become even and light, Yuki escaped. Maiko showed him out, telling him he could come back later if he'd like.

…Maybe. If he felt like it.

---

When Shuichi woke up the next morning, the sun was seeping through the curtains and he could hear the hum of voices downstairs. Sitting up and yawning, he nearly yelped when an intense and sharp pain shot through him. Lightly running his hands over his face, he discovered that just below and around his right eye was swollen, and that it hurt to blink. Yuki was weird, kissing him one night and then punching him the next. Talk about moody.

Without even looking down at the mess of wires, plugs and papers, Shuichi walked through his room to the door, as if on an unseen path. His footsteps were heavy as he went down the stairs, and he was sure whoever was down there had been alerted of his presence.

When he reached the kitchen doorway, he couldn't decide what was more shocking.

The fact that Yuki Eiri was sitting there with his _mother_, of all people, or the fact that he was laughing. It was a good-natured laugh as well, which was just plain creepy. Shocked, stunned, frozen in place, Shuichi stammered out a 'good morning'. Yuki turned his head and smiled, causing Shuichi's heart to somehow switch to several different rhythms.

"Oh, good morning Shuichi! Yuki here told me what happened last night, don't you worry about it." His mother walked up to him, clucking to herself as she checked his eye. "That's a nice love tap you've got there. Probably take a few weeks to heal." Ruffling his hair, his mother grabbed her coat and waved goodbye. "Yuki's going to stay here and make sure you don't pass out or anything for a while. See you later, sweetie!" Blowing him a kiss, she closed the door.

When Shuichi looked back, Yuki already looked back to normal. He looked pissed off, bored, annoyed, unimpressed. The usual.

"What…was that?" Shuichi blurted out, earning a raised eyebrow from the blonde. "You were, were, laughing. Smiling even." Yuki smirked, standing up and walking over to face the nervous boy.

"Are you trying to say I'm a cold hearted bastard?" The blonde accused, not even pretending to be hurt.

"No, no! It's just not like you."

This snapped something inside of Eiri Uesugi. His perfect composure splintered, his well-played façade missed a step in the dance.

"Not like me?" He barely even whispered, but Shuichi still heard. "You don't know shit, Shuichi Shindou. Who are you to judge me…?" It was a demand, not a question. Shuichi, scared by such a change in demeanor, backed away until he hit the nearest wall. Yuki had chased him back, and was now towering over him, something violent flashing through his eyes.

"Yuki?" Shuichi dared to whisper back, causing whatever immediate anger in Yuki's eyes to dissipate. The blonde raised a hand, and sharply took it back when Shuichi flinched. Almost hissing in resurfacing anger, Yuki retreated and opened the front door.

"Just forget about it."

Just forget about me.

Shuichi's protests of "Yuki, I…" were met with a slammed door. Feeling unexplained tears sting at the corners of his eyes, Shuichi pouted at the door and stomped back upstairs. Finding that hiding under the covers of his bed brought comfort, Shuichi hid there until he heard his mother come back.

"Shuichi, I'm home! Shuichi?" His mother came in, pulling the blankets off of him and sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Are you alright? Your eyes are all red." Testing the skin under his right eye, she clucked at the bruise that had formed. Shuichi rubbed his eyes gingerly, shrugging.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Yuki had to leave though." His mother nodded, standing up and making her way to the door.

"He seemed nice," She paused, tilting her head and grinning at him. "I like him, don't you?"

Rolling his eyes and throwing the blankets back over his head, Shuichi heard his mother's laughter as she closed the door behind her.

Yuki Eiri…or rather, Eiri Uesugi. Which one was the real him? The extra-bitter-less-sweet man, the one who came three nights a week to drink and smoke and sit in silence, or the one who was laughing and smiling with his mother downstairs? Or were they detached parts of the whole Eiri Uesugi, the pieces he had forgotten to pick up? Sure, he had heard murder could scar people, the fact that you had control over someone's life was rather disturbing, but…something about him, it was different, it wasn't normal. Not the bad kind of abnormal, something else. Something hopeless, and Shuichi didn't like it.

Realizing he had started to think too deeply, Shuichi winced and rolled onto his side. He'd psychoanalyze the blonde tomorrow. Right now…he felt tired.

Even though it was well past midday but not quite evening, Shuichi slipped back into sleep.

--------

::shoots ending again::

Maiko is underused! Um…yes. She would have recognized Yuki from Shuichi's books.

Shuichi's mom was strangely harder to write than I expected. O-o; Whee, sorry for the absence of hot Shuichi/Yuki action, I'll try to slip in some next time, I swear. Until next time. :3


	4. Act Three: Hypnotizing

AN/Warnings: Sugoi! We're back for another round. Domo for the reviews! ::glomps reviewers:: Lemmie see, the only thing of potential interest in this chapter is a gig and lots of phone calls.

Kitty in the Box: Don't worry, I honestly can't write smutty stuff, kissing is about the extent of my 'talent'. Yuki isn't featured as much as he has been in this chapter, it's mostly about Bad Luck scraping for some attention. I know what you mean, everyone except Hiro's brother is rolling in moolah. Tohma's furry coats have started to bug me. O-o;

Rinuah: Yup, I'll be throwing in Tohma later on. Possibly Ryuichi, K, Ayaka, ASK, etcetera. They'll most definitely make an appearance if I feel like causing Shuichi to angst, which is _always_ fun. Tatsuha's in this chapter as well. Yay Tatsuha!

Driven to insanity: Hmm, Yuki had been prone to violent outbursts, but I'm not sure myself is he was going to hit Shuichi or just wanted to see his reaction. I'll have to think about that. o-o;

HikariChang: XD Hot Shuichi/Yuki action, do I hear? Maybe eventually, but Shuichi just too damn reluctant. ::rolls eyes:: Ukes, what can you do?

Bishies 'R' Us: Damn straight (or…not?), Yuki needs to have some sugar. Lots of sugar. Thanks for reviewing!

Liss: Ah, no, don't read my YGO ficcies, they're not any good. ;-; Domo for reviewing! Yes, Yuki is such fun to write, he's so moody. X3

Info: Shuichi/Yuki (oh sweet, sweet canon), mild language. Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami, I also don't own any songs mentioned in this chapter (The Rage Beat and briefly Shining Collection). The lyrics Shuichi sings are in Japanese, simply because I don't exactly trust animelyrics.com's translations, sorry about that.   
This takes place the day after the last chapter, which I think is a Monday. Heh.

Life Doesn't Rhyme

"Hello, Hiroshi Nakano speaking."

"Mr. Nakano. We've considered your application, and your group has been accepted as the opening act. May I ask, what is the name of your group?"

Hiro paused, twirling a few strands of hair around his finger. Looking down at the phone, he chose a name from the top of his head. Shuichi was always ranting about how everyone was against him, wasn't he? If the other two didn't like it, they could always change it. Suguru had been saying they would have to think up a name sooner or later.

"Bad Luck."

"Thank you. See you at the hall at six o' clock sharp for rehersal. Don't be late or you'll miss your chance."

Whoever was on the other end hung up, and Hiro rolled his eyes at the receiver. With Shuichi in tow, it'd be a miracle if they made it in time for the encore. Grinning to himself and punching in Suguru's mobile number, the phone on the other side was picked up after two rings.

"Suguru Fujisaki."  
"It's Hiro."  
"Oh, hey. What's up? Calling during lunch is rather strange."  
"We got a gig tonight. Can you make it?"

Suguru sighed, he hated being informed on such short notice. Hiro heard a few shouts from Suguru's end, and what could have sounded like the beginning of an argument.

"What time?" Suguru asked. None of them were ever really busy these days.   
"Nine sharp, but we've got to be there at six."  
"Alright. You calling Shuichi after this?"  
"Yeah. You all right?" Hiro's voice was tinged with friendly and unprying worry, an instinct after so many of Shuichi's rapid mood swings.

There was a pause, and Suguru finally spoke up.

"I'm fine. What song?"  
"Since Shuichi is our almighty leader, probably whatever he tells us to play."  
"Rage Beat?"

"Yeah. You've been with us too long, Suguru. It's not healthy." Suguru's light laugh seemed rather strained, and Hiro coughed. "Right. See you tonight, Suguru."  
"Okay. Bye."

Hiro hung up the phone and sighed. Lunch break was almost over, he'd have to go back to class soon.

Shuichi was cutting school, probably after sobbing, begging and puppy-dog-eyeing to stay home for 'just one day, promise!'. The poor kid had been having some rough days, with the sudden spark of interest from the only person he had drooled over in a long time. Besides his ongoing obsession with Ryuichi Sakuma, god forbid Hiro forget that.

Dialing Shuichi's home number, the phone was picked up after quite a few rings.

"Hello?" Shuichi's voice was groggy, tired and excellently timed.  
"Cut the crap, Shindou." There was a giggle on the other end, and Hiro rolled his eyes.  
"Oh, hi Hiro. What's the matter?"

"We've got a gig-" Hiro stopped and held the phone at arm's length from his ear.

He could still hear Shuichi's screams, as did a quite a few other students. Actually, everyone on campus heard.

"Oh my god, really Hiro? That's fucking awesome! When, when, when?!" Shuichi's voice nearly split his eardrum, but Hiro laughed anyway.  
"That place we offered to be the opening act for a few months ago, remember? Guess they finally got around to us."

"That's great, Hiro! My mom knows I just needed a break from school anyway, hopefully she'll let me go." Hiro could see Shuichi's smile from here, one big beaming ray of infectious happiness.

"Alright, I've got to go back to class. I'll come by your house right after school, and try to get Suguru to come too. See you then, Shuichi."

"Bye Hiro!"

---

"Hi, Mrs. Shindou!" Suguru chirped, and Shuichi's mother let him inside. "Are Hiro and Shuichi upstairs?"

"Only my son, Hiro's not here yet. Shuichi told me about your performance, so don't worry. I'm only letting him go because this is the biggest chance you three have had in a while. That, and he did his homework already." Her smile was rather menacing, and Suguru laughed uneasily and ran upstairs. Reaching Shuichi's door, he knocked twice before opening it.

"Suguru! Glad you could make it!" Shuichi shouted, waving the boy over to one of his many keyboards. The boy had borrowed some of his sister's makeup to cover up his black eye, and his skin once again looked flawless. "Can you still play? Eh?" Suguru smirked.

"Can _I_ still play?" He jokingly scoffed, and teasingly shoved Shuichi away from the keyboard. The pink-haired boy laughed, but started to hum as the familiar beat and simple tune. This wasn't one of the fancy synthesizers used at performances, and it sounded lonely without Hiro's guitar, but Suguru's music still sounded amazing.

Shuichi had taken to shamelessly dancing around his room as Suguru laughed and continued playing. The singer had missed the first verse, but was about to catch the next.

"Kiss shining-" Shuichi's voice had started to make its appearance, just as Hiro walked in, guitar case in hand. Suguru, not one for an abrupt stop to his melody, improvised and faded out.

"Hiro! Great, we're all here! Suguru's a little rusty, though." Shuichi yelped and dodged a swipe from the younger boy.

"Alright ladies, we better make sure we can still do this."  
"Rawr." Shuichi giggled. Suguru rolled his eyes, while Hiro smirked.

---

"Eiri! I haven't seen you for such a long time." The raven haired teen grinned as the door was slammed in his face. "What, can't even face your own brother? You're not a man, Eiri Uesugi!"

The door was reopened slowly, and the blonde let what could have been his twin in.

"What do you want, Tatsuha?" An eyebrow was raised as his brother held up two tickets.  
"ASK is playing in town tonight, and my girlfriend cancelled on me." This earned a snort from his blonde brother.

"Girlfriend? What, abandoned Ryuichi already?"

"Blasphemy! Ryuichi is the only one for me, I don't need girls anymore. Anyways, I saw the opening act when I went to pick up my tickets, and let me tell you, the lead singer is Ryuichi if he had a pink and leather fetish." The younger didn't seem to care that he was drooling. "I don't wanna waste a ticket, Eiri."

The blonde was skeptical about Tatsuha's 'girlfriend', but let it slide. A pink and leather fetish? He wasn't too sure about that. Tatsuha did have a strange taste in men, and his judgment wasn't always…sound.

"I'm only going with you because you'd be wasting money, and I have nothing better to do." Actually, Eiri was supposed to be finishing off his next novel, but he honestly didn't care.

"Great! It starts at nine thirty. Can I stay here until then? Can we take your car? It's a whole lot cooler than mine."  
"Fine."  
"Eiri, you're the best!" This was scoffed at, and Tatsuha went into the kitchen to get something to eat.

---

"Hiro, I'm nervous." Shuichi whined, latching onto his friend's arm. "What if they hate us?"

"Who could hate us?" Hiro looked down at Shuichi and smiled reassuringly. "Don't look at the crowd, look at the back of the hall and pretend you're just with me and Suguru."

The three were backstage, with ten minutes until they opened the show. Those precious ten minutes seemed to fly by, and soon the manager of the event approached them.

"Bad Luck, you're on. Now." The three headed towards the stage, as the announcer was finishing off.

"Please give a warm welcome to Bad Luck!" The crowd clapped and shouted enthusiastically, hoping that the opening act had some talent to jump start the show.

The stage went pitch black, and the entire hall fell silent.

"Ooh, Eiri, this is so cool!" Tatsuha exclaimed, and the blonde shrugged. Whatever. Drugged up teens bouncing around like disturbed dust bunnies wasn't exactly his idea of a good time. That, and turning off the lights wasn't exactly a feat of great proportion. The two brothers were in the middle of the crowd, and Tatsuha was dodging around, trying to see past the rest of the spectators.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, an electronic beat pulsed. The crowd screamed appreciation, absorbing the techno-esque sound. Just as another layer of music was added, the lights instantly came back on, in time to the throbbing beat.

"Obieta metsuki de…"

It took a few seconds for Yuki's eyes to adjust, and another few to realize who the lead singer was.

Him. The pink-haired freak. He had continued singing, eyes closed as he danced, in what appeared to be perfect time, fluid and almost alluring. Near him were the other two, one on the guitar and the other on keyboard. His voice wasn't perfect, but it was above average. Dare he say it, good.

"I don't believe it."

Tatsuha stopped screaming over the Ryuichi look-a-like to curiously gaze at his older brother.

"What is it, Eiri?" When the blonde didn't answer, he followed his eyes, which was fixed on the performing pink haired boy. "Do you know him? The lead singer? He's cute!"

The performance went astoundingly well, Shuichi's voice never lost its quality, tone or appeal. By the end of the song, he had hypnotized the crowd into dancing with him, many had caught the tune and were humming with the singer.

As the end of the song drew near, Shuichi found his gaze drawn from the back of the hall to the middle of the crowd. But why? Oh…

There were two Yukis. Almost grinning and loosing track of the song, Shuichi continued on, both Yukis aware that he had sighted them.

"Eiri, he's looking at you. Does he know you too?" Tatsuha always was painfully curious. Silencing his younger brother with an intense glare, Yuki continued to watch the performance.

"I want new world…"

The last words were sung with almost complete confidence, even though the actual English was a bit shaky. High on the thrill of performing and the appreciation of the crowd, Shuichi grinned sweetly, and bowed. Hot and sweaty from the intense lights, Hiro and Suguru took their bows behind him. The audience screamed, yelled and overall went insane as the lights turned off once again.

Shuichi stumbled off stage, feeling out-of-this world. He was above everything else, he was the music.

"Who would have known. Techno-induced high." Suguru stated, disapproving. Shuichi continued to spin around backstage, oblivious to the rest of the world.

That was, until Hiro poured a bottle of water over his head. Everything snapped back, cold, sharp and almost painful.

"No…lemmie go back, Hiro!" Shuichi nearly tripped over a spare amplifier, Suguru catching him only by luck.

"Come on, Shuichi. You're exhausted."  
"Hiro, I saw Yuki! He was there, and there were two of him! Except, except, the other had black hair."

Hiro eyed Suguru, who shook his head and shrugged.

"Oh, by the way, Hiro," Suguru raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Bad Luck?" Hiro laughed sheepishly, before explaining.

"I was asked what the name of our band was. Since we didn't have a name yet, and Shuichi's always bitching about how everything is unfair, I guess it fit at the time. If you want to change it, that's-"

"No, Hiro, I like it!" Shuichi chimed, having sobered up. "Besides, everyone _is _against me. What about you, Suguru?"

"It's fine with me." The boy shrugged, appearing indifferent.

They had reached the exit, Shuichi waved goodbye as Hiro and Suguru took their route home, once again in a different direction than Shuichi's.

Back inside, a boy with black hair pulled his sunglasses down on the bridge of his nose, so his calculating eyes could be seen.

"Ma-kun, Ken-chan. Watch those three. They spell trouble."

--------------------

Yay! Tachi! And Tatsuha! Whee! ::is hyper:: :D Oh, and this gig doesn't mean much, Tohma isn't here, I just wanted to spice up the story a little, the bar was getting rather monotonous.

I also had to use 'Ma-kun' and 'Ken-chan', even though I try not to write like they're somehow magically speaking Japanese and English at the same time, because it can get annoying and confusing. Just putting 'Ma' and 'Ken' simply didn't sound right.

I'd also like to say that I got the snippets of lyrics (really only the beginning and the end), from 'In the Moonlight', a very nice Gravitation site. :3

I think totally messed up Suguru's character, sorry about that. X-x; Suguru's too normal. Shuichi = hyper, glompy, adorable, Yuki = cold, moody bastard with occasional outbursts of lurve, Hiro = cool, affectionate, slightly protective, long-haired dude. Suguru = …

There was my in-depth guide to writing Gravitation fanfiction. XD Until next time, folks, hope you liked.


	5. Act Four : Anamnesis

AN/Warnings: Once again, and with the same sincerity, thank you for the reviews, absolutely the best thing about writing fanfiction. :D ::greedy for reviews::

Info: Shuichi/Yuki, ex Eiri/Yuki, mild language (or rather, not mild, just spread and infrequent), some violence, attempted rape, death, thoughts of suicide. ::feels like a movie rating guide:: Think this is PG-13 yet?

The beginning is a flashback to Eiri's trial and a little before that. ::creepy flashback music:: The rest is back in the present, featuring Shuichi and Taki, and then some Shuichi and Yuki.

Other than that, I had to do some research on Japan's judicial system, rather interesting. ::geeky grin:: It's probably horribly messed up anyways. Please ignore it.

Even though Yuki and Eiri were in New York, I'm pretty sure you have to be tried in your own country...? Excuse my nonsense.

Briefs Hikaru: Yeah, Tachi is the only real person with a total anti-Shuichi motive in Gravitation, but he won't be an insane evil guy here. I plan to give Tachi the opportunity to change. :D Yay! Thanks for reviewing...again. XP

Driven to insanity: I'm sure ASK aren't evil themselves, Tachi just has his priorities mixed up. :P Poor dear. XD Thanks for reviewing!

Kitty in the box: This was rather early Gravitation-esque, wasn't it? XP Don't worry, I have quite a few plot 'tweaks' in mind. Hahah. X3 Domo for reviewing!

Rinuah: Yay! Suguru description, thankies, I can work with that. :D You got dragged to a concert with your sister? I suppose it depends who you went to see. XP Thanks for reviewing again!

Liss: Dammit. -; I really need to update some of those too. Heh. Yeah, Suguru's just…there. Yes, Tohma is very interesting indeed, I'm sure he'll have some fun in this story. :D Whee, you came back and reviewed! Thanks! ::glomps::

::more creepy flashback music::

Life Doesn't Rhyme

"Eiri Uesugi, you have been charged with the murder of one Yuki Kitazawa. How do you plead?"

"Guilty, in self defense."

The boy stood there, blank eyes and messy blonde hair. He wasn't Eiri Uesugi. He was nobody. He had taken the gun into his hands and shot a man. He was no longer who he had been.

His dearest, adored friend who had never meant any real harm. Until he did. He had killed him. Murder. He was a murderer.

"Your Honor, my client was nearly raped by the late Kitazawa and two others he had…hired to assist him. The man was a violent drunk, and took it out on the boy. He was terrified."

No, that's not true. Yes, it was, but he was more than frightened. He had been horrified, dismayed, betrayed. Yuki, the only person he had ever dared to think of more than how he thought of his family.

Yuki hadn't meant to do that, had he? Yuki had cared. Had he realized what he had done, when Eiri put the bullet in him? Pulled the trigger, boom. The effort, the conviction it had taken to do a simply curling of young Eiri's finger took more willpower than he had. He felt drained now, empty, alone.

Yuki's breath on his neck, his hands on either side of his head, it hadn't felt how Eiri had wanted it to. It caused reactions, yes, but only human reactions, 'normal' reactions. Not reactions of his own consent. His fingers left burning bruises where they roughly danced, trailing up his arm, his neck, his cheek, down again, everywhere.

{At least a few weeks ago, Yuki had gone out. He had gotten drunk before, it was something that happened. Eiri tended to hide in his room and wait until morning. A sober, but bitter with a hangover Yuki was much easier to deal with than an intoxicated one.

That night, Eiri had been reading a book, and hadn't heard Yuki come in.

With two other men. They cornered him, grinning wolfishly. Yuki was at the front, swaying slightly. His eyes were dull and his jaw had slackened from alcohol. His movements were elaborate and slow, as if he was trying to convince himself that he was still alive.

"If you do anything," The fatal sound of a gun being loaded. "I will shoot." His words were surprisingly crisp and cold for someone who had been out drinking.

"Awh, don't, Yuki." Eiri dared to hope that one of the others had come to their senses. "I like it when they scream."}

"If Kitazawa hadn't been stopped, it's quite probable he would have killed my client anyways."

Eiri, who had been silent for the whole time, jolted, reality slapping him in the face. Yuki wouldn't have killed him, would he? Yuki wouldn't. No.

Clasping his hands together and discreetly rocking back and forth, Eiri suddenly felt very cold. Was Yuki this cold now, in death? Even colder? The uncaring metal of the gun had been cold. It felt like death, the only purpose it had been made for.

{Yuki, too busy with Eiri, hadn't noticed he had dropped the gun, though it fell to the hardwood floor with a resounding thump. Eiri shook the other two men who had been holding his wrists again the wall off, thrashing and flailing. Dropping to the ground, he heard Yuki swear as he realized what had happened.

"Get him. Hurry up, you bastards."

Eiri found the pistol, and stood up slowly, hands shaking violently. The other two men backed off, seeing no fear in the boy's eyes. Feeling the muscles in his face slacken, Eiri held the gun to Yuki's forehead and watched the man register what was happening, watched as mortal fear dawned upon his face.

It almost felt good. Almost.

An almost sober look controlled Yuki's face, his eyes widening and the blush fading from his cheeks. His jaw tightened, and he watched Eiri with desperate eyes and lips that whispered words that were not his.

"You wouldn't."

The Yuki Kitazawa, the one Eiri knew, didn't beg. He asked, he recommended, he offered. Yuki did not beg, especially not to the boy he had taken in. This not-Yuki was an imposter.

Eiri could see his reflection in not-Yuki's amber eyes, and was inwardly terrified at what he saw. A blank, emotionless sixteen year old holding a gun to the dearest person to him. How had it come to this?

When the man begged again, Eiri was utterly convinced this was not Yuki Kitazawa. This was a look-a-like, a mime.

Whoever this was deserved to die.

Convinced by this, Eiri Uesugi found it all too easy to pull the trigger where he should have been emotionally torn. The gunshot caused relief in the tense air around the two, and it rang in both pairs of ears. Only one had the time to register it.

Iloveyou.

The other two men gaped and then fled, leaving Yuki and Eiri, silent. Eiri choked on a sob, and held the gun to his head.

Another Romeo and Juliet.

Only Juliet wouldn't be following. She dropped the gun, arm falling limp at her side.

Taking Eiri's mobile out his jean pocket, and dialing a number that had been drilled into his head since childhood, Eiri found the monotone voice on the other end much too comforting.

Sinking to his knees, Eiri lifted Yuki's head onto his lap, and whispered words that no one cared enough about to listen to. No one left living, anyways.

That was where Tohma found him, blood-spattered and distant, an ambulance outside, the medical personnel right behind him.}

The court's back door slammed open, as a man with short blonde hair and sunglasses walked in. As he passed the young Eiri Uesugi and his lawyer, he pulled down his sunglasses and gave the blonde a sympathetic smile. Pushing them back up as he neared the judge, his voice was clear and crisp.

"If I may, your Honor?" The judge nodded, beckoning the man forward.

"Yes, of course."

Tohma looked as he usually did, with an outrageous coat and almost high-heeled boots that he somehow made looks extremely stylish. Despite this, all he was really wearing was a plain shirt and jeans. Eiri knew that Tohma was relatively simple underneath, but passed himself off as a complex person.

The two began a hushed conversation, leaving the rest of the courtroom on edge. The spectators had taken to whispering to each other as well, leaving Eiri with a few precious minutes to think. When Tohma stepped down, he walked to the back of the courtroom and leant against the wall.

The sixteen year old had been through quite a few psychological tests before he came to court, all of them involved personal questions, brain scans, how-do-you-feel-nows, how-did-killing-someone-make-you-feels, like they were only looking at the electrical pulses in his brain, not _him_. In the beginning, Eiri started skipping them, but this only resulted in scolds and more tests, more emotionally unstable diagnoses. All he could do was give up and let them do what they wanted.

"Eiri Uesugi, this court agrees that the murder of Yuki Kitazawa was in self defense. Therefore, you are on a year of probation, and are required to undergo psychological treatment for that year as well, and will be released after that, assuming all goes well. That is all, this court is now adjourned." The judge rose, as did the few people in the courtroom, who then started to file out when the judge had left.

The lawyer his family had paid to represent him ruffled the boy's hair, and packed the papers and files away into his briefcase. Tatsuha and Mika were waiting for him outside, but Mika simply ushered the other two into her car and drove away.

---

Shuichi had been _everywhere_, scouring the town for Yuki. He couldn't remember his real last name, and hence couldn't find where he lived, which was most likely where he was. The sky was a somber gray, it drizzled once in a while. This was the kind of weather Shuichi hated.

Wandering into the bookstore, the last place he could think of to look for the blonde, he wasn't surprised to find another person sitting where Yuki had. What was surprising, however, was the fact that the stranger looked up and simply amiably at him.

"Shuichi Shindou, right? You and your friends were great last night." The stranger had dark black hair and molasses eyes, that somehow seemed darker. His smile seemed genuine though. "Oh, how inconsiderate of me. Taki Aizawa."

"Oh, you're the lead singer of ASK, right?" Shuichi exclaimed, and Taki nodded. "It's great to know you like our stuff, since you're…" He wandered off. What, better? No, simply luckier. He didn't want to say it, but Taki seemed to understand.

"We're not that good. Care to join me?" He leaned over and patted the chair across from him. "Ma-kun and Ken-chan are out trying to pick up girls. They won't be bothering us for a while."

Shuichi, oblivious to the trouble he could be getting himself into, nodded and sat down. The two talked for what seemed to be a long time, discussing everything from music to the stars and back again.

Taki had come to mess Shuichi up, to make him regret ever thinking he could be something in the music industry. The boy was too likeable, though, and Tachi found himself sincerely laughing at the pink-haired boy's antics. When Shuichi realized what time it was, he looked up and Taki, who was staring at him.

"That was fun, Taki. Do you think we could be friends?" Shuichi smiled almost shyly, still a kindergartener asking another for nothing more than simple friendship.

How could anyone say no?

"Sure."

---

Taki had left, two men who were apparently 'Ma-kun' and 'Ken-chan' coming to pick him up, Shuichi had quickly taken a book from the nearest shelf to keep himself from getting bored. It had started raining outside, eventually turning into a downpour. Shuichi looked out the window, as the remaining people outside dashed for cover.

Finally tiring of an biography of Nittle Grasper (he had skipped to the Ryuichi parts and then tried to read the beginning, but he didn't have the attention span), Shuichi watched as a lone figure walked by, an umbrella sheltering him. Something in the display window caught his eye, and he turned to peer down at it, but he soon departed.

Him.

Jolting out the chair and dashing for the exit, Shuichi was assaulted by raindrops when he left the shelter of the store. The rain wasted no time in almost completely soaking his clothes and hair, and blurring his vision.

"Yuki?" His shout was hushed by the thick veil of rain, but the blonde did turn around. The umbrella was leant against his shoulders, and he raised his eyebrows at the sight of Shuichi.

"You idiot, you looked like a drowned rat. Come on, before you catch pneumonia." Yuki instantly regretted his words as the soaked boy positioned himself right next to Yuki, hiding underneath the umbrella's cover.

"What are you doing out in the rain?" Shuichi summoned enough courage to question the intensely silent blonde.

Neither talked about what had happened the other day, it had become a silent, consensual taboo. What good would it do?

"I'm supposed to be writing my novel. The rain helps me think." Shuichi had to power walk to keep up with Yuki's pace, sometimes one-two stepping to making sure he didn't leave the cover of the umbrella.

"You know, this is really cheesy. Like, out of a romance novel or something." The boy thought aloud, never noticing the smirk that played across Yuki's lips. "Then, you know, we'd stop at my house…" The boy hadn't seemed to notice that's where they were headed, as he obliviously rambled on "…and then the rain would start to let up."

Yuki peered out from under the umbrella, and saw the sun, right on cue. This was stupid.

"After that, you know, the whole rainbow in the sky thing, you'd kiss me. Wouldn't that be so cliché? Especially since we barely know each other, but, ooh, it's so mysterious. Damn it, I'm freezing!" Shuichi tried to peel his shirt off his skin, but it clung possessively. Yuki did not find this suggestive in the slightest.

The blonde had quickly grown annoyed with the boy's ranting. Rolling his eyes, he covered the pink haired boy's mouth with his hand.

Shuichi protested, shouting something Yuki didn't care enough about to listen to. When his hand was removed, Shuichi had enough time to take in his surroundings and notice he was at his house.

"Yuki, you're so sweet." Shuichi giggled and leaned up to peck his cheek. "Thanks for taking me home, and for being there yesterday." Funnily enough, neither had said anything about the concert either. Waving goodbye, Shuichi reverted back to his five-year-old stage, getting inside his house and watching Yuki from the nearest window.

Scratching his cheek, Yuki sighed and started to walk home, closing the umbrella and using it like a cane. He let it hit the ground, in even rhythm with his step.

-------------------

Angst in the beginning! Yay angst! It makes the world go round. A nice, little more varied chapter for you. Might slip in more Tohma next time. :X

I actually had this up on Saturday, but had to leave for NY, so I couldn't upload it. ;-; Sorry about that.

Until next time! Go buy volume five of Gravitation! :D

Edit as of June 25th: All flashback parts are in italics and inside {}. Also fixed a few things I didn't like. :P


	6. Act Five : Stitched Up Soul

AN/Warnings: Reviews cause hyperactivity. :D

Liss: Yep, I got the chapter name from looking for synonyms with 'remember' on dictionary.com. I'm so talented. :P Domo for reviewing, glad you like it!

Kitty in the box: Great to know you liked the court scene, I tried to make it at least partially believable. Thanks for your continued reviews!

CPV-Phantoms-CTFA: :glomps back:: Glad you found this fic! :D Hm, Taki/Shuichi? I dunno, mayyybeeee…::grin:: Throwing puddles? XD Thanks a lot for reviewing!

Rinuah: Hmm, who is the insane evil guy? Suguru! XD Dammit, the boy REEKS of pure evil! But no one believes me. ;-; Don't worry, Taki won't be a little angel in this. We'll see how it works out. X3 Whee, you noticed the Romeo & Juliet thing, so poor Eiri didn't have a sudden sex change.

Redex: Welcome to the fandom, eh? I find Gravitation fanfiction to be a little more easy to shift through simply because you have to be at a certain level of maturity to like it. I'm sure you'll find it…interesting. I hope the flashback part wasn't _too_ messed up. As for the jagged writing, I was trying to go for a slightly more confused Yuki, since he's usually so fluent, but I probably went over the top. :P Thanks for reviewing, your comments certainly helped when I was writing this.

PatoSan: Don't worry, Tohma will have his fun. X3 I agree there are probably quite a lot of things wrong with this, but hopefully as I get more input I'll be able to fix my glitches. Glad you enjoyed it, hope you and everyone else like this chapter as well.

Cerillion: ::cackles manically:: Heh, sorry. Taki will definitely show up again. X3 Thanks for reviewing!

Info: Shuichi/Yuki, angst. Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami.

The beginning of this is a phone call, after that is back to Eiri at some of his psychiatrist meetings when he's sixteen and seventeen, then another phone call at the very end. I've also almost got my excuse for a plot figured out, I hope it ends up at least a little surprising. :D

Also sorry this chapter is a little shorter than usual. :P Also very Eiri-centric, and hence deeper than a Shuichi-centric chapter (aw, poor Shu) and more angst-filled. Ah, the joys of pretending to understand Eiri Uesugi.

Life Doesn't Rhyme

"Taki Aizawa speaking."  
"I assume you met with him?"  
"Yes. About this whole thing, I-"  
"Is there a problem, Aizawa?  
"…No."  
"Perfect. Now, if you want to stay at the top of the charts, I suggest you take notes."

---

"Eiri Uesugi? You can go in now. Third door on the left." The pretty receptionist smiled at the teenager, as he stood up and walked over to the designated room.

The room was very large, Eiri had never been in a doctor's office that could have passed for a room in his own home. There were various chairs and couches arranged in the room, and abstract paintings on the walls, but other than that, it was nothing more than a large, whitewashed room with a black carpet.

Not too sure where to sit, Eiri took a seat in a small red chair, and stared out the window. The city life below him swarmed, large crowds and cars going somewhere that seemed important.

"Eiri Uesugi?" He looked up to see a woman in absurdly casual clothes, holding a clipboard and a pen, clicking the lid in an unheard rhythm. The boy slowly got to his feet and the two exchanged necessary greetings. "So, in for murder, eh? Lucky."

Not sure whether to take her seriously or not, Eiri simply nodded and sat back down, copying the psychiatrist. She had said her name was Ms. Naishin, and only a little bit taller than him. Her hair was brown and cut short, and her darker chocolate eyes studied him from over rimmed glasses.

"Some of the people I've seen, the sweetest things in the world, are in for suicide. Can you imagine? Oh, but this isn't about me. Shall we start?" Another silent nod got her approval, Eiri had become used to the questions. The other psychiatrists had done the exact same thing, it was nothing more than a simple, easily remembered routine to Eiri. Ms. Naishin, not bothering to look down at her clipboard, started the conversation.

"Alright. May I ask the name of-"  
"Yuki Kitazawa." The boy looked up and gave the psychiatrist a half-smile. "He was originally someone who had helped my dad at the temple when he was younger, so he stopped by occasionally, but I met him by chance in New York."  
"I see. You lived with him for how long?" Ms. Naishin leaned forward, honestly interested in the boy's story.

"Since I was fourteen, so about two years. He was an alcoholic, a really violent one. I would stay away from him…" The raw bruise of betrayal still darkened Eiri's features, as if his soul was purple and blue, and had become ten times more sensitive.

"Your relationship was platonic for the most part?" Her question was met with agreement.

"Yeah, mostly. You probably have the…details there anyway." He looked pointedly at the clipboard, Ms. Naishin nodded, scanning down the list of injuries. His wrists, legs and neck had been bruised, and one gun had been found with both Eiri and Yuki's fingerprints on them. Yuki had only been found with one wound - a bullet in his forehead.

"Do you feel alright? I'm sure this has been hard on you." Eiri looked out the window, nodding slowly.  
"Yeah...I feel strange, though. Light-headed, sort of spacey. It's been getting better, though." Ms. Naishin nodded, scribbling something down.

"Are you staying at home?" She prodded, and Eiri paused, as if choosing the right answer.  
"No. I'm staying with my sister Mika and her husband, Tohma. My father doesn't have enough time to keep track of me and my little brother."

They talked for what seemed to be nothing more than what it was, thirty minutes. Their subjects ranged from Eiri's personal life to poetry, each and every word that had spilled from the boy's mouth had some meaning to him.

Ms. Naishin looked up at the clock and stood up, brushing off some invisible dust from her shirt.

"That's all for today, Eiri. It was very nice to meet you, see you next time." Eiri gave his own goodbye, and walked out the door she held open for him. Watching the teenager as he left, the receptionist looked up at the doctor curiously.

"How was it?" A sigh.  
"Fine. That's what worries me."

---

Tohma had already stepped on the gas when Eiri closed the car door.

"Everything all right?" The older blonde asked, his framed eyes never leaving the road.  
"Nothing more than the usual." Tohma chuckled, slowing down as they came to a red light.

"Your father called. He's named you his successor when you turn eighteen or when he dies." Eiri didn't seem to react to this, turning his head to stare out the window.  
"Which ever comes first. Even though Tatsuha would make a better priest than me, I was waiting for him to do this."

"Do you want me to do anything about it?" Tohma questioned carefully, once again speeding up as the light turned green. For the first time since he had entered the car, Eiri turned his head and watched Tohma with building suspicion.  
"No. I can handle it." Tohma nodded curtly, a smirk playing on his lips.

---

{Ten Months Later}

"Eiri, nice to see you again." Ms. Naishin smiled, crossing her legs and tapping the clipboard with her pen. "How was your weekend?"  
"Fine. Just stayed at home, really." Ms. Naishin nodded, writing something down.  
"Everything fine there too? With your sister?" Eiri nodded, but his mind spoke own its own accord.

If any day with Tohma is considered 'normal'.

Clasping his hands and keeping them in his lap, Eiri kept his eyes downcast and answered every question as simply as he could, as bluntly as he could. He didn't want to go into details, he didn't want a stranger to know what he was feeling.

Eiri's eyes wandered around the room, out the window, to the clock. Refusing to meet people in the eyes was his defense mechanism, a way to let others know he wanted to be left alone. To be honest, he didn't like other people's eyes much. They always seemed so expressive, the truth to the lies of their actions.

Whenever he looked into the mirror, Eiri always secretly hoped he would see what he saw in other people's eyes - emotion. At first to his horror, and then his dismay, all he ever saw were amber circles, with pupils trapped in them like ancient insects. If the eyes were the window to the soul, why didn't he ever seen anything?

Suddenly all too aware of his own apathy, Eiri's head nodded downwards, staring at his open palms in his lap. He watched them shake slightly, before clenching them into fists.

Ms. Naishin fell silent, realizing her past three questions hadn't been answered, and watched the boy with controlled concern. If she didn't know any better, she would have said the boy had become more secluded as the months went by, instead of opening up, as most of her patients did. The insecure, death-shaken sixteen year old had somehow morphed into the frighteningly stable seventeen year old. How he had managed to change so much in less than a year, the doctor didn't want to know - even though it was supposed to be her job.

Smiling uneasily and continuing her ritual questioning, Ms. Naishin found all of the answers were ones she had heard before.

---

Another car ride with Tohma, another day of uncomfortable chatter and all-knowing smirks.

"It went well, I assume?" As Tohma watched Eiri, he could barely believe he was a full ten years younger than him. The boy moved with assumed superiority now, with a grace few adults could find.  
"It was fine." This had become their standard conversation starter, everything else flowed from Tohma's first question.

Eiri had become tragically more aloof, his gaze was always focused on something beyond the person he was talking to. His eyes were still a fluid hazel, but were now condescending, disapproving of the world that they saw. He rarely smiled like he meant it, now the remnants of the boy he had been before.

It had only been a year, and Tohma still blamed himself. He had a feeling he would for most, if not the rest, of his life.

---

"Are we clear on this, Aizawa?" The voice on the line didn't worry when Taki hesitated.  
"Crystal."  
"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be going." The line went dead, and Taki flipped his phone closed. Cursing loudly, Taki threw the mobile phone against the floor, scarlet anger starting to make his face and chest burn. His fist covered his mouth in deep thought, and his free hand formed a matching fist by his side.

"Taki? You alright?" Ma-kun stuck his head through the door, a curious look partially shielded by blonde hair. "Thought I heard something." If he noticed the cell phone on the floor, or Taki's distressed manner (which he surely must have), he didn't say.

The lead singer reverted to a much more natural stance, and nodded quickly. Yes, of course, he was fine. Absolutely perfect.

-------

Another chapter done. Yes…not too sure what else to say. See you next time, peoples. I get out of school soon, so I'll probably have loads of more free time to work on this.


	7. Act Six : Couch Potatoes

AN/Warnings: Yah! No more school. Now I have no excuse for slacking. Whoohoo.

firedraygon97: Thanks for reviewing! Eh, not much Shuichi/Yuki in this chapter, but I'm working on it. --; You faved it? Thank you so much! ::hugs:: Is anyone else's fave stats not working? My author alerts work, but the other seems to have stopped recording. never has liked me. XP

Kira: Gah, that's me, Ms. Overdramatizer. --; Thanks for also pointing out my typos, I did go back and tweak a few chapters thanks to you. :) I'm glad you're liking the story even with it's faults. Yeah, Japanglish is not exactly something I enjoy reading, but I somehow manage to pick through it in fanfics. Thanks for reviewing, you were really helpful. :3

Liss: Yes, gives me answers that no human can. O-o; You wouldn't want me to try and write a yaoi, I'm no good. XP Yes, Tohma is such fun, that creepy Quatre-clone that he is. :3 Thanks for reviewing again!

Kitty in the Box: Glad you liked it! nn Thank you for reviewing again as well, great to see names I recognize.

Puffin: Great to know you like it, and thanks for reviewing!

dhrachth: …Damn. X-x; Thanks for pointing that out. I suppose Mika and Tatsuha would have had to fly over to the US, then.

Redex: Heh, it's not much of a plot, it's more an explanation of why Bad Luck hasn't gotten a deal yet. Thanks for reviewing and helping me keep some things in mind while I wrote this chapter yet again.

Almost fifty reviews! Thanks so much to everyone again, reviews absolutely make my day. ::hugs all of the reviewers:: I also upped the rating because I say so. :P

Info: Shuichi/Yuki, rabid Tatsuha. Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami.  
Music of the Chapter: _Sleepless Beauty_, sung by K.ITO and D.K. (Nittle Grasper), one of my favorite Gravitation songs. I don't own it, okiday? The translated lyrics seem rather reliable this time, so I'm going to give it a shot…

The beginning is relatively soon after most of Act Five, so Eiri is living with Tohma and Mika. After the '---' break, it's back to Shuichi and Yuki. That part takes place around two months after the end of Act Four.

Life Doesn't Rhyme

"Tohma! I'm going out!" High heels clicked against the tiled kitchen floor as Mika grabbed her pocketbook. There came a murmur of response from their bedroom, Tohma was probably still curled up in the bed sheets. Smirking, Mika quickly made her way over to her brother's room. "Eiri, when Tohma gets up, tell him I went out."

Her brother looked up, a mild look of annoyance shading his face. She must have interrupted him while he was reading, one of the very few things he held a constant interest in. He nodded, pushing the slipping glasses back up his nose. "You should get contacts, Eiri." He rolled his eyes, and turned back to his book. Eiri always was fond of his glasses for one reason or another.

About five seconds after Mika slammed the door to confirm her exit, Eiri could hear Tohma moving around in the kitchen, obviously looking for something to eat. The man's slamming of cabinets and drawers had shattered any concentration the teenager had left after Mika had disturbed him. Mumbling to himself, the blonde dog-eared the page he was on, and stood up to see why Tohma was making such a fuss.

Eiri had fully expected Tohma to look like he had just gotten out of bed, when what he found was a fully, neatly dressed Tohma Seguchi. It took the older blonde a few minutes to realize he was being watched, and turned around to smile at Eiri.

"Morning Eiri." The smile lessened when he realized the teenager seemed confused. "What's the matter?"  
"Nothing." Tohma raised an eyebrow, and Eiri shifted his weight to another foot. "Well, Mika thought you were still in bed."  
"Oh, did she?" Tohma's smirk forbade any reply, and the younger blonde quickly decided outside was much safer than in.

"Tohma! I'm going out too." Eiri slipped on his outdoor shoes, but left his jacket. It had been getting warmer these days, he doubted he would need an extra layer.  
"Oh, really? What for?" Tohma appeared, leaning against the doorframe that led to the kitchen.  
"Contacts." While Eiri never could force a glare onto Tohma, he gave the older blonde a withering look and slammed the door behind him.

By ten o' clock on a Sunday morning, Tohma had been abandoned. Feeling dejected, he was surprised to hear a knock on the door. Considering it hadn't been destroyed in the process, it couldn't be Ryuichi. Noriko was in Europe somewhere, and there hadn't been anything he could think of that would have caused Sakano to get worried. Could Eiri be back so quickly? Perhaps he had forgotten his wallet. He knew Mika, and she wouldn't be back for quite a while.

Shrugging to himself and opening the door, Tohma greeted what looked to be a thirty-something woman, whose eyes widened when she realized who she was standing in front of.

"Oh! Mr. Seguchi! I had no idea!" She bowed quickly, her face a mild shade of pink. "Eiri had only referred to you as Tohma, and it only had his sister's name on the address..." She brushed some stray strands of chocolate colored hair out of her face, hesitating.

"Eiri? Are you a friend of his?" Even though he asked, Tohma doubted it. Even when he was younger, Eiri had never been one for girlfriends. The woman blushed again, shaking her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry! My name is Doctor Naishin, I'm the psychologist he's been seeing. I'm here to speak with you about Eiri Uesugi, Mr. Seguchi."

---

Two months after Act Four

"Shut up, Tatsuha!" Yuki barked, annoyed that he had to leave the latest chapter of his new book chapter half-written. Even with the door closed and earplugs in, he could still hear his little brother ranting about something from the kitchen. Rubbing his temples, Yuki couldn't think of the reason as to why he let his younger brother stay. Ever since that concert, Tatsuha had been staying over whenever he didn't want to stay with daddy dearest, which was about every two weeks or so. Yuki was just happy that he had a couch.

Tatsuha jumped at least a foot in the air when the shout reached his ears, he hadn't noticed the blonde sneak up on him. When he had composed himself, Tatsuha began his retort, his voice breaking halfway through his complaint.

"But Eiri, you don't understand! My Nittle Grasper DVD was supposed to come **two days ago**! I preordered and everything!" Tears were beginning to well up in the teenager's eyes, and Yuki shook his head, obviously not impressed.  
"I don't have time to listen to your whining. Shut. The. Hell. Up."

When the doorbell rang, Tatsuha slunk off to get it, his chin nearly touching his chest. About five seconds after the door was opened, there came a shriek.

"Oh my god, Eiri, it's the singer from Bad Luck! Is he your new boy toy? He's **adorable**!" Yuki heard a small whine of protest, which was swiftly defeated by Tatsuha's babbling. Shuichi had been able to avoid the blonde's look-a-like, but his luck had just run out.

Sticking a finger into his ear to make sure his eardrum was still working, Yuki walked to the front door to find Shuichi, who had recently become joined at the hip with his younger brother.

Shuichi's left eye was twitching violently, he appeared to be in shock from the sudden attack. Shaking his head again, Yuki walked over and observed the two for a few minutes. He had to force his lips not to curve up into a smile, as both boys stared up at him. Shuichi's were begging for escape, Tatsuha's were merely curious. Finally sighing, Yuki decided to save the little pest.

"Tatsuha, would you mind removing yourself from Shuichi? I think you're suffocating him." Tatsuha unwillingly peeled himself off of the wannabe pop-star, and slunk back off to the kitchen to mope.

"Hiya, Yuki!" Shuichi managed to sound as cheerful as ever. "Uh, I found this under your doormat, it looked like it'd been there for a while." He offered a small, plastic sealed box to the blonde, who didn't take it out of Shuichi's hands, but rolled his eyes.  
"That's Tatsu-" Yuki never finished his sentence, as Shuichi emitted a squeal when he read the back of the box.

"It's the limited edition Nittle Grasper visual tour diary from 1999! Almost mint condition! Yuki, why do you have this? _Do you know how much this is worth?_" The boy's voice became hushed, as if he had divulged a terrible secret. Shuichi's eyes were wide with wonder, and he was about to skip off to put it in the DVD player when a low voice came from the kitchen.

"What. Did. He. Say?" Tatsuha appeared in the kitchen doorway, eyes glinting dangerously.

Shuichi, blissfully oblivious, marched over to Tatsuha and held up the DVD box.

"It's the Nittle Grasper DVD! Want to watch it with me, Tatsu?" It was all Shuichi had caught of the younger brother's name, and Yuki coughed. Glaring at his brother, Tatsuha then grinned at the pink haired boy.

"Yeah! Come on, Shu, I bet it's great!" The two then stampeded towards the direction of the TV, and Nittle Grasper's music was soon pounding through the house and shaking the walls.

Realizing that no amount of yelling, curses or threats would get those two to turn the volume down, Yuki surrendered. He collapsed onto the couch, in-between Tatsuha and Shuichi.

No one had told Yuki the Tour was somewhere around five disks. Trying to form words of disapproval as Tatsuha slid in the third (days 40-60), he could find none in his infuriatingly blank mind. Yuki could barely take anymore constant chatter from the much younger Tohma, Noriko and Ryuichi. It was only day forty two.

Shuichi yawned, stretching his arms above his head and then daring to rest his head on Yuki's shoulder. They had been watching for hours, and night had fallen somewhere around the fifteenth day of the Tour.

Silently overjoyed that Yuki didn't shrug him off of his shoulder, Shuichi shuffled a little closer, his eyes transfixed on the TV, and his cheeks a faint pink.

"Don't push it." Came Yuki's mumble, and Shuichi nodded quickly, but couldn't bring himself to move away. When the blonde's arm 'fell' off the back of the couch to slip behind Shuichi's shoulders, the boy laughed, but neither caught the other's eye. "Shut up." Yuki whispered, and Shuichi said nothing in return.

Once Shuichi had remembered his real last name ("Eiri Uesugi!" He had shouted one day in revelation), which led to him figuring out his address, the boy was around non-stop. Before he had to go to work, after school, whenever he could find the time. While he had rapidly become annoying, Yuki couldn't help but feel slightly flattered. It had been some time since anyone had just wanted to be near him.

"Shu, it's your turn to change disks." Tatsuha moaned from the other side of the couch, his vision hazy from watching the television screen for too long. Shuichi sighed in response, and stumbled off the couch to take out disk three and replaced it with disk four. Pressing play, he heaved himself off of the ground and nearly fell onto Yuki, who wasn't about to let a dead-weight Shuichi use him as a pillow. Shoving the boy back onto the couch, they watched as the sixty-first day of the Tour began.

"Yuki, where's your phone? I'm gonna call home and tell someone I'll be back really late." Shuichi yawned again, swinging his body once or twice to summon enough momentum to hoist himself to his feet once more.

"The kitchen. Didn't you have work tonight?" Shuichi turned around and grinned, meaning he had forced Hiro and Suguru to cover for him. "Slacker." Yuki muttered. "Get me some cigarettes."

Shuichi stuck his tongue out, as he listened to the ringing in the receiver.

"No. They're bad for you. Oh! Maiko? It's your darling brother. I'm gonna be home really late, okay? I'm at Yuki's."

Yuki's had become Shuichi's refuge from whatever war was going on outside of the blonde's apartment walls. Shuichi's family had eventually accepted that the blonde meant something to him, and as long as he didn't get into too much 'trouble', he was allowed to stay. With some deeply rooted determination, Shuichi had insisted that Maiko would have to continue the Shindou line. His sister had laughed, and that had been the end of the subject.

"Okay. No, I won't. Maiko! I can't believe you were thinking about those kinds of things. Mom was right, you do read too many **books**."

Tatsuha shifted his gaze over to his older brother, a suggestive grin on his face that wouldn't go away. The blonde pretended to ignore him, but couldn't help the smirk that found its way onto his lips.

Shuichi laughed at whatever his sister had said, and then said goodbye. When he collapsed back onto the couch, he had missed day sixty-two, but that didn't seem to be a very important day. Not like day thirteen…that was a great concert.

When the Tour ended, and Ryuichi had stopped waving goodbye to the camera ("What I wouldn't give to meet him." Tatsuha had sighed dreamily), it was somewhere around two in the morning. Tatsuha turned on the cable, and soon flipped to a music channel. Whatever was on was being interrupted by what seemed to be the usual nightly pop culture news. The reporter looked up at the camera, and began to speak.

"It appears that the recently formed band, Featherdust, is breaking up. Surprisingly, the male duet do so after reaching the number two spot on the singles chart, hot on the trail of the infamous ASK."

"That's too bad, I have their album. They were doing really well." Tatsuha hummed in disapproval. Shuichi nodded, yawning before he spoke.  
"Yeah, they were good. The singer had a great voice."

"Apparently unrelated to the two's splitting up, the guitarist, Yojin, has broken his arm. Details on the accident remain unknown. In other news…"

Shuichi sighed, feeling his eyelids becoming heavy. Tatsuha had finally become tired too, stretching to his legs out to occupy most of the couch. Yuki swatted at his brother's feet, but his only reward was Tatsuha wiggling his toes near the blonde's face. Tatsuha quickly fell asleep afterwards, snoring occasionally.

"Don't fall asleep, brat. I'll leave you here." Shuichi smiled, and only shifted into a more comfortable position, trying to bury his face in Yuki's shoulder. The blonde smelled like cigarettes, alcohol and cologne, as he always did, and the three mixed together were something like an aromatic lullaby.

"I'm not gonna fall asleep Yuki…" Came his murmur, but his eyelids quickly fluttered, and then closed.

Rolling his eyes, Yuki watched the news end, and early morning music videos take its place. One or two ASK videos, quite a few of Nittle Grasper's, and many more he couldn't name off the top of his head. Even though the band had parted ways years ago, they were still wildly popular. The days he had gone somewhere with Tohma were days fans, new and old, all begged the older blonde for his autograph. Tohma had readily signed them all, a funny little smile on his face. Of course, Ryuichi was infinitely more popular than Noriko and Tohma combined, but both had quickly accepted that Kumagoro had somehow won most of Japan over.

Sleep slowly worked its way into Yuki, causing him to loose what posture he had and sink into the couch. The lost chapter of his novel was all but forgotten, the main character and her boyfriend abandoned to try and write their own story. Willingly, he let his eyes close and his head nod, in the makings of a dream. A sudden nicotine craving hit him, but the kitchen table was too far away. If only that brat had brought those cigarettes before...

Shuichi's blue eyes flickered back into consciousness when he felt pressure top of his head, the breath that tickled his scalp and occasionally ruffled his hair. When he was awake enough to realize Yuki had fallen asleep, he also realized the TV was still blaring music.

The remote was held possessively in the snoring Tatsuha's hand, which seemed miles away, when it was only the other side of the couch. Shuichi could barely move, not daring to even entertain the idea of waking up Yuki. Mumbling at the pop music, Shuichi squirmed in his place on the couch, and then re-rested his head on Yuki's shoulder.

There was some simple happiness he found just by being near the blonde. He couldn't explain it, and didn't think he really wanted to. It wasn't love, not yet. It bordered on adoration, Shuichi knew he was drowning himself in almost unrequited affection. As long as he wasn't pushed away far enough, he would make sure the raw emotion that sometimes made his chest burn turn into something much more tangible. Something made him believe he had to. He had failed at becoming a singer, but he wouldn't fail at this.

I want to stay here forever.

As cliché and as overused as it was, it was true. Shuichi knew it was written in hundreds of romance novels, and said hundreds of more times by people who didn't really mean it. Shuichi meant it, though. He was almost positive that he did.

While Yuki's distinct mix of smells and Ryuichi's voice quickly ushered the teenager back to sleep, Shuichi couldn't help but wonder when it would all start to fall apart.

_Ooh, you're such a poet Shuichi. Or maybe you've read one too many sappy books. They're not healthy, you know…_

(Embrace me gently, hold me forever, more so you'll even break my soul…)  
(Sotto dakishimete, zutto tsukamaete, motto kokoro made kowasu you ni…)

-------

Or something like that. The lyrics and translation of that line (the last from _Sleepless Beauty_), was found at **Dare to Dream**, another great Gravitation site. It's easy to find if you Google for it, you'll get it even if you type in just 'dare to dream'.

This chapter's a bit longer than usual, but it screams filler. It's about four pages and a bit without these notes. My goal for each is around three pages of size ten font in Works (Word is strangely not on this computer), just a funny habit of mine. I have two pages of the next Act written, so that should be out relatively soon after this.

My skill at naming minor OC characters makes me sad. Bar next chapter, I've been missing the place. :P

Aren't I great at subtlety? --; I'll get rid of the double timeline thingy very soon. - ; June is a good Gravitation month, both Volume 6 and the first DVD of the anime. ::drools::

Until next time!


	8. Act Seven : Soûl

AN/Warnings: Danke schön for the reviews, they never get old. :D

Redex: You are right (TokyoPop said the first of July), but did come out early, I got my copy of it back on the 26th or thereabouts. ::Twilight Zone music:: Tohma scared me in volume 6. ;-; Thanks for reviewing, it's always great to see you around. :3

Puffin: The anime's release (English dubbed and subtitled) was the 29th of June. I'm positive you can find the first volume, _Fateful First Encounter _online at Rightstuf, Amazon, and AnimeNation, with or without the artbox, or you could look for it at Best Buy, or any place like that. I ordered it off of Amazon, but I didn't go price hunting before hand. ::feels like a saleswoman:: You probably have by now, though. Er, anyway, hope my rambling helped. Thanks for reviewing, glad you liked it. :D

Firedraygon: Yah! This chapter is mostly Hiro, Suguru and Maiko, which is always fun. X3 Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like it. :3

Bloody-sunshine/Liss: You faved it! ::hugs:: Sleepless Beauty comes in as my second favorite Gravitation song, Shining Collection has to be my favorite. Break Through, No Style and Konetsu BLOOD are fun too. Eh, I'm rambling. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! Yaoi reminds me of the Remixes... I'm more of a shounen-ai fan myself, but we'll see, ne? :3

Kitty in the box: Domo! ::hugs:: Thanks so much for coming back to review again. :3

Clari chan: Heheh, you know I can't resist some good Yuki/Shuichi yumminess. :D Thanks for reviewing, glad you liked it.

**ImpishyNymph**: I'm so sorry! Once I type something up, I get all worried that people are going to think it sucks and I end up going over it so many times. ;-; Here's Act Seven for you! :)

Ruby Love: Kekeke, both Shuichi and Hiro go to cram school, there's a footnote about that the end of this chapter. Shuichi was working at a bar/restaurant, and he was failing at school then (very early manga, Vols. 1 and 2), so I assumed his mom was either very nice, or had just given up. XP Suguru is Bad Luck's synth/keyboard player, he pops up in volume 5. Yep, those three at the end of Act Three would be Taki, Ma-kun and Ken-chan. They make up ASK, another band who've signed with NG. Most people will tell you they're no good, but Taki just has priority problems. :3 ::closet ASK fan:: Eiri isn't in jail most likely because he would have been considered a juvenile (at the time), and because Tohma Puppet Master of Gravitation. Bwahah.

Info: Shuichi/Yuki (I would mess with the pairings, honest, but...), somewhat implied Hiro/Shuichi, ex-Shuichi/Hiro, etc. Mild language. This takes place around the same time as the last chapter, so it's happening somewhat simultaneously. Enjoy…?

Life Doesn't Rhyme

"Well, look who it is. Our second-favorite Shindou. What brings you here?" Suguru looked up at Hiro's comment to see Maiko walk into the bar, pocketbook slung over his shoulder.

"Bite me, Nakano." Maiko avoided the question with a roll of her eyes. She sat down, and slammed her fist onto the bar. "Or rather, hit me."  
"You allowed?" Maiko stuck out her tongue, and Hiro laughed.  
"Never mind. What 'cha want?" (1)

"Don't care. Something hard." Suguru whistled, a companion to Hiro's grin. "Don't say anything, Fujisaki." Suguru held his hands up in self-defense, and slid an empty glass down to Hiro. The brunet's fingers danced over bottles of alcohol, looking for just the right one. Grinning, he plucked one out and shook it, ignoring Suguru's glare.

"How did Fujisaki get a job here? He's only, what-" Hiro slapped his palm over Maiko's mouth, and cast a glance around.  
"We lied. Said his birthday was earlier than it is." The brunet had lowered his voice, almost serious. Maiko only snorted, watching Suguru roll his eyes.

"Well, that works out then, doesn't it? My brother and best friend have to go to cram school, and then their other best friend works illegally? What a fine life you've all managed to lead, I'm so proud." She clasped her hands over her heart, and then rolled her eyes. Hiro had taken to shaking the bottle violently.

"I do hope this suits your tastes, Miss Shindou." Hiro's voice was smooth, but Maiko only eyed him suspiciously. As Hiro held the bottle by the neck, the shot glass was soon filled with a faintly green, opaque liquid.

"Better not be trying to poison me, Hiroshi." She paused, turning around to survey the bar, before picking up her drink and downing it in one go. "Another," She almost gasped. "Where's Shuichi?"

Suguru silently watched as Hiro predictably tensed up. Pouring Maiko another shot, the brunet sighed before speaking.

"He's cutting work like he cuts classes. With Yuki." Maiko barely even nodded, as if she had known the answer already. Resting her elbow on the bar and looking into Hiro's eyes, she smiled.

"You're worried about him, aren't you?" Her smile didn't fade as she downed another shot. Hiro shrugged, and another glass was filled without any pretense.  
"That blonde's gonna make him cry, and you know Shuichi as well as me, Maiko. What'll he do a few days later?" Maiko smirked into the bottom of her glass, and continued the story.  
"He'll go running back to him like the little puppy he is."

Maiko had her fair share of fights with Shuichi, and both had the scars to prove it. He had always been the first one to apologize, even if his sister had started the argument, even if she had yelled or slapped him first. It wasn't so much attention seeking as comfort seeking, since Shuichi always automatically assumed he was the guilty one.

Suguru couldn't help but wonder if the alcohol had somehow given Maiko more depth, even though she seemed to be getting quite drunk. Her eyes were already unfocused and glazed, her posture had been abandoned for resting her chin on the bar. Although probably considered an amateur to some of the bar's regulars, Maiko had been holding out quite well. Suguru couldn't name the drink Hiro had been pouring glass after glass, but he knew it was stronger than a good amount of the concoctions they offered. Especially since she was drinking it hard, Suguru gave her no more than four glasses to before becoming a rambling drunk or passing out.

"Get me another glass." Shaking his head, Suguru rinsed and dried the nearest abandoned glass, and slid it over to Hiro. "Thanks." Swirling the liquid around, Hiro then poured a glass for himself.

"Cheers." Maiko offered her glass to Hiro's, and the clinking sound was swiftly followed by both of them drinking, or more accurately, Suguru noted, inhaling the alcohol.

(Around five drinks later)

Suguru was completely baffled. Maiko had continued to chat to Hiro as he made drinks and Suguru passed them out. She was nearly coherent, the tell-tale signs of glazed eyes and sloppy movement were the only noticeable effects of her intoxication. Maiko played with a strand of her hair as she looked thoughtfully at Hiro. The older boy had stopped after three glasses, though he did hold alcohol considerably well. The job was the job.

"He used to have a crush on you, ya know." She swayed slightly, before shaking her head. Hiro stopped shoveling ice into a glass to take Maiko seriously.  
"What? Who?" Suguru thought it seemed obvious. The way those two acted sometimes, they might as well have been married.  
"Shuichi, silly. From, like, when he was fourteen to maybe sixteen or early seventeen." Her 'teens' were dramatic and dragged out, and both boys watched her reel slightly. Hiro paused, as if counting something.

"That was what, eighth through tenth? Heh, I was going out with some girl that entire time. What was her name…"  
"The same one?" Maiko stared in unabashed wonder as Hiro nodded, still searching for a name. "Didn't know you had it in you, Nakano." She then stared at the bottom her glass once more. "Poor Shuichi. He really liked you, Hiro."

Hiro avoided Suguru's gaze, pouring a fourth drink for himself. The three of them had been lucky, the bar was relatively quiet tonight, or maybe they were just tuning everything else out. Whatever was happening, it gave them good time to think.

"Shuichi's…he…" Hiro lost whatever words he had, and finished off his drink. "If I had noticed then, this all wouldn't have happened?" Suguru was surprised that Hiro himself didn't have the answer. The brunet was looking at Maiko, who shrugged.

"Not saying that, Hiro. I know you like him, but I think both of you missed it." 'It' was mostly likely referring to whatever chance the two used to have. "This Yuki may be a bastard," Hiro nodded, and Maiko's laugh was short. "But he's the only one who doesn't look at Shuichi these days and see everything that's behind him."

This time, both Suguru and Hiro avoided Maiko's unashamed eyes.

"Usagi? No. Usami? Damn, I can't remember that girl's name." Hiro looked for an excuse to escape the silence that had settled between the three. Passing the finished drinks to Suguru, the boy quickly excused himself to go deliver them.

Maiko leaned closer to Hiro, and grinned.

"What 'cha think of Fuji…saki?" The idea of 'saki' and 'sake' seemed to mesh together for Maiko, causing an even more devilish grin. Hiro raised an eyebrow, making sure to word his next sentence carefully.  
"Are you trying to imply…?" Maiko put on her best innocent face and shook her head. Hiro watched Suguru laugh at something another customer had said, and shrugged.

"He's a good friend, I guess. Puts up with Shuichi like no one else can. We met him back in eighth grade, we went on some weird orientation thing to another school, Shuichi practically mowed Suguru down in the hall. Of course, I had to help him up and stop Shuichi in the middle of his rampage." Neither had noticed Suguru's return, and the keyboardist took to quietly drying glasses.

"He's cute." Maiko suggested, and Suguru nearly dropped the glass in his hands. Hiro shook his head, a smile on his face.  
"And you, my dear Ms. Shindou, are completely drunk." She grinned sheepishly, and shrugged.  
"Can't help it, Hiro. That stuff is _good_." She motioned at the two empty bottles to her side, each drained to the last drop.

"Hiro, I need three warm sakes." Hiro jumped at Suguru's voice, but didn't bother to ask how long he had been there. Nodding quickly, he caught the three glasses his friend slid down to him and began to fill them up. When they were ready, Hiro packed them all onto a small tray and gave Suguru an uncomfortable smile, which Suguru returned with his own variation of it.

"Uchiha? No, that's not it." Hiro ran a hand through his hair and continued to think. Maiko chuckled, dipping a finger into her drink and sucking it off thoughtfully.

"Hiro? Suguru?" Maiko gave both a goofy smile, before her eyes rolled back and her head slammed against the bar.  
"Ouch." Suguru winced, and Hiro rolled his eyes.

"I've guess we've got to close up, then." The idea of enraging Shuichi's parents didn't seem like a very inviting one. Especially since their daughter probably hadn't had more than one glass of anything alcoholic in her life at a given time. Shuddering at the thought of Mrs. Shindou, Hiro left Suguru to deal with the comatose Maiko.

"Alright, everyone out!" Hiro ordered, and various swears, curses and complaints were tossed back at him. "I mean it, you drunken bastards." The mutter was too low for most to hear, but the man sitting right next to him took offense, standing up and demanding Hiro repeat that to his face.

"Foo-jee-sakee?" Maiko slurred, only slightly conscious. Suguru watched the girl with a mix of apprehension and amusement. "Whazza goin' on?"  
"Oh, it's closing time. Hiro's getting everyone out." Maiko nodded sagely, and tried to retrieve the few drops of alcohol left in her glass.

"How's he gonna do that?" Suguru raised an eyebrow, a small smirk on his face.  
"Kick everybody's ass, like he always does." Maiko giggled at this answer, and then promptly fainted. Suguru shook his head, but couldn't help wincing again. If that first hit didn't bruise, that one certainly would.

---

"Jesus, Hiro, I didn't know you had such a good right hook." Hiro nodded proudly, cradling his hand and then cracking his knuckles, trying to relieve the pain.  
"Let's get out of here, before anyone else comes back." Suguru agreed, and once Hiro had gotten Maiko out of the bar, he locked up behind the brunet. "Mind giving me a hand?"

The two were supporting Maiko as best they could, half carrying and half dragging her home. She stumbled lazily along with them, only occasionally aware of the world around her.

"What was that stuff you gave her, anyway?" Suguru's curiosity had gotten the better of him, and Hiro smirked and shrugged.  
"I don't know, actually. There wasn't a name on the bottles. I remember someone telling me it was heavy stuff, though." Suguru sighed and shook his head. When he wanted to be, Hiro was impossible.

"Here I was, thinking Shuichi was the problem child…" Hiro laughed, and it quickly relieved what tension had managed to hover in the air.  
"Ooh, Fujisaki, you cut me deep." The brunet's voice was raspy, as if he was in great pain. Clutching his heart, he stumbled. "Oh, shit!" Laughter betrayed his words, but the brunet had almost dropped Maiko. Suguru rolled his eyes, but a smile tugged his lips upward anyway.

---

(Yuki's Apartment - 8:00 am)

Mizuki almost jogged up the stairs that lead to the author's apartment. She didn't expect a full manuscript, but at the very least, a little progress. Yuki always did avoid deadlines like the plague.

Knocking on the door, Mizuki could pressed her ear against the door, but heard no movement inside. She could have sworn she had seen the blonde's car in the parking lot near the building, even if Eiri Yuki did pull escape stunts when he really wanted to avoid her.

Trying the door, Mizuki was surprised to find that it opened with little protest. Slipping off her high heels, she eventually found who she was looking for, but couldn't bring herself to wake him up.

Shaking her head at the sight of the pink haired boy who might as well have been cuddling the author, she noted that Yuki looked much more harmless when he was asleep. Sighing, she knew she wasn't even going to get a chapter today, and he had been working considerably well…

Yuki's eyes snapped open, but they lost their initial threat when he realized it was only Mizuki. The editor hastily bowed, embarrassed at getting caught staring.

"I'm very sorry! I had come by to see how you were doing on your novel." Yuki rolled his eyes, and Mizuki laughed. "I wasn't expecting a trilogy or anything, sir."

"Well, I didn't even write a chapter." Yuki scowled down at the younger man beside him, but only played with a few strands of hot pink hair. "Still expecting the next book to a phenomenon? Sorry, Mizuki." The blonde's voice was dry with sarcasm and sleep. Yawning, he shifted his position only slightly, and re-rested his head on top of the other's. A silent but very blatant 'get the hell out of here'.

"That's alright. I'll see you later, then." Bowing again, she quickly turned around, put her shoes back on and left the apartment. When she opened the door to the cold morning air, the man in the back of the taxi rolled down the window.

"You get it?" She shook her head, and her coworker let out an exasperated sigh. "He'll never make it like this."

Mizuki shrugged as she sat down in the taxi, and gave the driver directions back to the publishing building.

"Oh, I don't know. I think he may be starting to realize that he doesn't have to." Giving her companion an enigmatic smile, she began to shuffle through the files in her briefcase as the taxi jolted out into the street.

Eiri Yuki hadn't been unsuccessful because his books were given bad reviews, but because he had somehow managed to remained invisible for the years he had been writing. Mizuki thought they were well written herself, as did the critics who reviewed them. Eiri Yuki had talent, of that she was sure, but it was like people were ignoring his books, and no one at the publishing house could think of why. It had happened before, but nothing like the total disregard of a good book that Mizuki felt was happening now.

Perhaps it was just another case of bad luck.

---

Sorry, forgot the bad pun warning. ::alarm goes off late:: I like character development.

(1) Ooh, a footnote. The legal drinking age in Japan is twenty (thank you Google). Give or take the two or so years that Bad Luck have been trying to get a deal at NG, that would leave Maiko somewhere around eighteen or nineteen. Since she goes to the same high school as Shuichi in the manga (I can't seem to find her age), I wouldn't say she's younger than sixteen then. Hiro and Suguru won't tell if you won't. ;) After all, Maiko is the original Gravitation fangirl. :3

As for the issue Shuichi and Hiro, both of them should be in college/university by now. Since both seem to quit school when Bad Luck gets signed in the manga, we'll say they barely passed senior year and couldn't get into any decent schools, and are now both in the same cram/prep school (they turned into Hideki and Shimbo on their own, I swear). Suguru is either a junior or a senior, and hence the reason/excuse to why all of them are still around. I also made the trio go back further than they do in the manga. Bwahah. :3

See you when I see you, which will hopefully be soon…


End file.
